


The Warrior's Quest

by tigereyes45



Series: The Seven Gods Tales [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: The Warrior has only one weakness. The voice of the pretty Maiden. A quest is given and he begins it to win the heart of his fair love.Another story following my AU where characters from the world of GoT become part the seven gods after.





	The Warrior's Quest

The warrior was a strong God. One of the strongest is what he considered himself to be. Only the stranger ever stood up to him without fear, and even then it was rare. For he was the warrior. The god of strength and courage. Who was with men in their greatest moments of battle. Yes for he was a god without weaknesses.

There was only one that he had, and only two knew of it. Everytime he hears her voice singing songs to the world below the Warrior takes pause. She could freeze him with the softest word. Each time her voice reaches his ears the Warrior finds himself so enraptured by her that he saw images that were never really there. Scenes where he took the maiden and ran off with her. Where they would spend their days among the beautiful fields of the real world. She would sing to the flowers and they would bloom to greet her with their beauty.

It was during one of these fantasy that she too found out the effect she had on him. For she saw him standing just beyond her door. His stature shrinking as her pretty rainbow eyes and ruby red hair catches him in the act.

“My dear warrior, were you perhaps spying on me?”

“N-no my lady. Simply listening is all.”

“Did you like my song, ser?”

“I am no ser my lady. Just a warrior hoping to earn a song from a maiden far too above me.”

“A song? That is all you want?” The maiden asks with a mischievous smile and a confuse light playing in her eyes. Many things are asked from the maiden in the prayers from the women, mothers, and fathers in the world below. Songs were never a part of those prayers. There was always more. Protection for a daughter. A love that is pure. The hopes of the innocents.

“Yes. A simple song from the lips of the prettiest bird in the world. Would you grant me that wish my dear maiden.”

“Then a song you shall receive brave warrior. If you do one simple task for me.”

“Anything.” The Warrior swears.

“Go down to the world and fetch me a something beautiful. Anything more beautiful than me.” Was the maiden’s only request, and with that she gave the warrior an almost kiss. So were they that their lips touch but only just barely before the warrior drew away.

He had seen many a brave man fall to the whims of beautiful women. They dedicated their lives to them, but he could not to her. That would be unfair to the men who prays to him and all the people who prays to her. Yet, he felt compelled to tell her yes. To deliver the one thing that should not be able to exist and please her. Logic was not the Warrior's strong suit for war holds a sense of passion that overwhelms many men. He was no man however. He was a god.

“Yes. I swear an oath to you my lady. I will go and find something more beautiful than you if such a thing exists. Once I return I shall have my song little bird.”

“You shall.” She promises.

Thus begun the Warrior's quest. One that would take centuries from him and much more. For he was a man who knew not when to quit. Not when the wolf of the north called him out on honor. Not when a bear tried to take his head, or when the lions cut off his paths, nor even when the men did not recognise the source of their battle strength. A song was promised to him and he would collect. So the warrior still searches to this day for the one thing that is more beautiful than the maiden that waits for him.


End file.
